Your Pleases and Thank Yous
by SonofX51
Summary: Cream's mother Vanilla the Rabbit is desperate for a man. She picks a rather unorthodox male for her bestial lust, the two tailed Fox, Tails.


Your Pleases and Thank yous by SonofX51

**This is a lemon I wrote at the beginning of the year for a friend. I enjoyed doing it. This is a Sonic lemon, between Vanilla the Rabbit and Tails. Enjoy.**

--

Vanilla the Rabbit Log 3455

As a single mother, a well respected rabbit known throughout this side of Mobius, I have gotten around. After I had Cream, her father, my husband, William the Hare, went on to explore the world and never came back, I settled down. I've gone years without sex. I did not think for a second I would really have any perverted desires anymore, being distracted with my motherly duties, but I was wrong. I had watched Cream's friends for a long time, and I thank Sonic for rescuing me from that rude Eggman. But it was never Sonic I was interested in, but his little fox friend, I always had a great admiration for the little guy. In some ways, he reminded me of William, a smart mechanic who really knew how to build and fix things, always patient and a little ignorant, but I like that in a man.

It was midday; I was cleaning around the house and waiting for my little girl to come home. She would be out for a while, and I would prefer it that way. The urges felt like a gargantuan monster! I had waned Cheese a while back, yes, the blue little guy, the Chao bonded with Cream. They need calcium too! Soon after, my breasts became full and sensitive, just walking would cause a great sensation within them as they pressed against my dress and red vest, but that sensation was not great enough. I needed a man.

The television in the spacious family room had been broken for quite some time. It was then I thought of a perfect way to get my man, I sat down on the soft green sofa, I remember my greatly swollen chest had bounced greatly as I plopped down, I picked up the old phone and dialed for the two tailed fox to work on my television. I think I would give him some more to work on than that television.

"Hello? If you want Sonic he's out!" Tails said charmingly over the line, never rude with a boy's charm. I responded, "Hello, Prower, Cream's mother here. Can you come over? I need you to work on...this busted television. Think you can fix it, please? Cream would like it very much!" "Oh, yes ma'am! Sonic hasn't given me anything to work on in a while; I've gotten a little bored. I'll be right over, ma'am!" He sounded ecstatic. So was I but perhaps not the same reasons (yet). "It is much appreciated Tails, thank you! See you then, goodbye Tails." After his goodbye, I slowly put the phone back onto its base. Fantasies overran my already hungry and lustful mind.

I thought for a moment, fingering a curl in my orange hair, this vest and dress will never do. I had planned, time to suit up for the adventure ahead. Those red, high heeled, booted stockings would do quite nicely. No need for anything else. I would wait in my room, call for Tails to go ahead and fix the television as he enters. As he worked, it would be time to spring and surprise the fox. I had passed the hall and into my quarters, and picked out the marvelous wear from the old walk in closet.

I stripped down, removing my vest. Taking off that itchy dress, and pinged off those tan panties. I could see my bust fully exposed, I had aged well, my hips still held that hourglass together. I always smiled, this time was no different, a blush came over me as I set my right hand onto my pubic region and my left hand webbed over my left breast admiringly, I only stroked both hands softly, the nerves jumping happily at that slight touch. But I wanted a man's touch. I slipped on the tight fitting booted stockings, hooking on the orange garter belt to hold them tight. I went over to the side of my bed and opened a bedside desk where I kept my Autumn Lipstick. I applied it on to my lips with care, light strokes in layers, puckered into the room's mirror to ensure even gradient of autumn on my lips. I sat on my bed, waiting, patiently, legs crossed, day dreaming as I stared at myself in the mirror, with a leisurely smile on my face. I grew weary and aroused by my own thoughts, and began to masturbate. My fingers would substitute for now.

I waited for no longer than ten minutes. He arrived, knocked politely as he always had before; "Ms. Vanilla! I'm here for your TV!" He called. "Oh come in, please! Go ahead and get started!" I called from my room, against the door, fingering my pussy, I almost moaned out loud, but I had to resist for only a few more minutes. I called back, "I'll be right out to get you some milk, I'm sure you'll be thirsty, Prower." "Thank you ma'am!" he said as he opened the door with little effort and trotted happily into the family room with his toolbox. Oh, the boy never forgets his thank you's.

He took the television from its mount, I heard it detach from the wall, and he immediately began working. I waited a minute, and it was time. I put my fluid covered hand on the knob of my door, and gracefully walked out into the family room, my long ears swaying with my womanly strut, breasts bouncing with them. The fox boy had a screwdriver in his hand, screwing out the first screw that held the frame of the television. Good luck with the next few, fox boy, I thought. He heard the clatter of those booted stockings. He looked up with a leisurely smile on his face he always held, expecting me in that dress with a glass of milk in hand. The smile soon turned into a surprised, open mouth of awe as his sky blue eyes adjusted to take in my tan fur and body instead, I like to surprise my men.

I stopped, and got down into a crawl, eye level with him as he sat on the floor, and stalked closer to him, my winning smile held strong, the breasts and ears swaying more forcefully with the motion and sway of my body on all fours. He stared with a funny look, utter surprise, and he blushed, his yellow fur almost jumped, his two Tails spreading to his sides, extended. I saw his third tail also extended, slowly it rose as I neared, it became very pronounced, not long, but it held a wondrous girth! He leaned back while sitting on the floor, next to the television and made a gulp, not yet prepared. That soft, white fur on his chest and cheeks was enticing for me. I came very close to him and stopped, still on all fours, my breasts were in level with his chest. I looked at him in the eyes, with those winning eyes of pleasure of mine. I asked him one thing; "I have your milk ready, Tails. You're such a hard worker..." Here it came. He eased a little, but the blush reddened. I grasped for his cheek with my left hand, still on all fours mind you, he followed that hand as it graced his little black nose, flowing over his muzzle now. I stroked his cheek with that flowing end of fur at the left end of his cheek. The boy knew now what I wanted, and I knew what he wanted. "Thank you, ma- ma'am." He said, he let go of the screwdriver, and straightened his back to come closer, I moved my hand down his neck and combed through that brilliant fur, and held his shoulder.

He took note of the deep autumn lipstick I had just put on, it still wet and sticky from applying it minutes earlier. His eyes relaxed, and he set his hands over behind me, and we locked lips, my lips pressing affectionately on his tender ones. The greeting of the tongues was the greatest sensation I felt for years. It would only get better. I tugged him towards me, and he got in a position in my lap as I sat Indian style, his erected penis tickled my belly. As we detached lips a few minutes after, saliva came down suspended from our mouths and settled on his fur and my fur covered breasts, now with hard nipples from that sweet saliva and exhilaration, I wrapped my arms around the fox boy as he held his head down in sudden embarrassment, and caressed him toward my bosom. "Enjoy your milk, sweetie..." I said, I began to blush a bit too, this was crazy, and what would the others think? But I didn't care. He spoke softly, I could feel his breath on my breasts and abdomen as his eyes peered up to look at me; "Thank you..." He latched his lips onto my right nipple, and cradled both my bosons with his hands, greedily squeezing them.

My right arm remained around his back, under his groping arms and my left hand stroked down his neck and shoulder. He feverishly licked my right nipple, and soon set his lips around its circumference. He suckled gently, with his tongue inspecting the erect area of it that became saturated with saliva in his mouth as my breast milk touched his tongue and preceded down his throat. He cupped his hands around my breasts and moved them in a circular motion, I made a drawn out moaning huff as he did so, I entirely gave in to him as he gave into me. I let up and stroked his locks of hair, and swam my fingers through the fur on his head and played with his right ear. He winched in a tickled enjoyment, still sucking on my vigorously lactating teat. He let go, head back, my hand still stroking his ear, licked the excess breast milk off his lips(however much of it dripped onto his fur and throbbing penis below, stiffening it further with a wet sensation).

A smile took his face, as he looked up at me, craving more, I craved more. I went for his balls, and eased them with my fingers. Some ah's and oh's from him, he went for my chest again, and suckled my left teat this time. No longer a soft suckle but a strong, masculine suck, he widened his mouth to also take in more of my breast around his lips, the sensation pounded me there with great enjoyment, never has my nerves jumped so greatly there! My hand had moved up to his shaft, it wet from breast milk and sweat. He wrapped his two tails around me as he continued to suck; the movement forced my breasts to go along with the motion of his head, every nerve ending pulsing with pleasurable excitement. The picture was perfect, the feeling mutual and heavenly. But I didn't want to spoil Tails just yet with my crevice.

I removed myself from him with a gentle push to his chest with two fingers, he eased back. I turned semi circle, and backed up my posterior towards his penis. No vaginal, I decided to go for one of William's favorites. Earlier I had made sure to lube the cheeks and crack well up with the finest lubricant this side of Mobius a horny rabbit could buy. I reached back with my left hand, and grabbed his dick and connected it with the buns of my arse, and hot dogged him. A look of surprise, came over him, as he was collecting remaining milk off his fur and penis with his fingers, and sucked on them, he found it so pleasing and delicious he just had too. So as I grinded my buns with his penis in between them, he grasped my butt cheeks and rose slightly in a crouch, and slapped my right butt cheek. The boy left his fear of such carnal pleasure well behind him. I proclaimed, "Ah! Oh that's nice, again!" Dogging and slapping, the lubricant splashing onto my fur and his, each slide exciting his penis. It had made me wet, the pure exhilaration I had lacked for so long. After he took a soft moan, and I too, he came. His tails stiffened, semen burst out of his penis all over my back, I could feel each glob of semen make contact, it was warm. After some hard breaths, I reached back and stroked his cheek with my hand yet again, fiddling his ear, touching his nose, as he lathered all the sweet spooge over my back with his hand, he had liked the scene of that, apparently. I myself, loved the massage.

He blushed hard, with an open smile, breathing hard from that workout of a climax. "Oh that was wonderful, ma'am. Can we...go again? I haven't felt like this sense-" "You didn't say please, Prower." I said with a purr in his name. "I'm glad you enjoyed this, I did as well, thank you!" But I wasn't done with him, oh, not for a second.

We split, for an hour or two. Cream had not yet returned, probably having a blast with Blaze(Let's hope Blaze didn't get the wrong idea about her name and allowed a gangbang with her and herself with Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles, as they would do it, but I wouldn't mind). Tails resumed worked on that television set, still with a lax look in his eyes, daydreaming about more. It was fixed and mounted, he only stared it down, trying to make sure he fixed it completely. I think the boy would be up for some dessert. I had not given him the full satisfaction just yet, or full satisfaction to myself.

I was in the kitchen for the longest time after that escapade, I didn't know why, exactly, but it became apparent what dirty thing I could try next to start a fire of lust within him. I walked slowly toward the old fridge, tits bouncing naturally, still wet from saliva and extra breast milk, now perkier from the force of the sucking, semen sliding down my back, I needed some more on top of that. I grasped its handle the same way I did his penis, not sure why, but it triggered a spasm and I moaned openly, and pressed myself against the door of the fridge. "Oh Tails, would you like some ice cream for dessert?" I called with a feverish quiver of bestial want in my voice, he knew. "Yes, please!" He said, remembering his please. "Give me a moment I want to uh, wash up before-" "Oh please do hurry!" Desperation for insertion now higher than ever, but I wanted to give him more motivation. What can I say; I have to do it the way I was going to, on account of my name and all (or maybe I was in a creative mood). I grabbed the chocolate syrup from the fridge, a plastic bottle, I unlatched the cap with a flick of my thumb, and hurried over to the counter, ears slapping against my semen covered back as I did. Now they were dirty, too!

I sat myself on the green marble top counter, legs spread, awaiting his arrival. Arm ready to spill the goopy chocolate; I smiled like Rouge does every time she saw Knuckles. He came through the hallway, and was about to turn towards the family room, but soon saw me on the kitchen counter. "I hope you like chocolate syrup on your Vanilla." I said with passion. I tilted the bottle down onto myself, over my chest, impacting and staining the patch of grown fur between my breasts, it oozed and climbed downward and curved with the shape of my breasts, light reflecting off the sticky stuff, wet, slippery and tasty. The nipples became hard, covered silkily with chocolate, a perfect contour. I leaned back slightly, onto the wall, and spread the stream over my belly, and soon my genitalia, it interacted strangely with my pubic hair, and curved perfectly to my clitoris, I still smiled, throwing the bottle into the sink beside me, I started to massage, touch and grope myself, I seemed to have turned myself on during all that. I could feel the cold of the syrup played with the warmth between my legs, ice on fire.

While fingering the syrup covered vagina, he came towards me, his penis erect again, it going up and down like a teeter totter almost, with his sweet, matted fur covered balls bouncing, his tails swung and swayed with arousal, I loved that strut. He stroked his cock as he approached too, ensuring a full erection, face flushed with slipshod, lustful eyes. He looked at me with that fox face as he took his arms around my thighs, and pushed himself up to the counter with me, it looked a little funny, him so short.

He took no time licking all the syrup off me, starting with my shoulders, worked his way down to the breasts, careful to make sure to swipe all the syrup that had seeped into my cleavage, digging his face between them, his facial fur dirtied from the chocolate. Moving down with a vertical lick, it tickled, I laughed with a blush. As he swirled his tongue into my belly button, groping the bouncy, oiled breasts of mine with those cute hands, I had reached the moment. What clair voyence, as he agreed subconsciously somehow, and hugged me on that countertop, he slid his cock up to my vulva. He uttered kind words "May I please? Ms. Vanilla?" "Oh, yes," I stroked his locks of hair and fiddled with his ear again as I said this. "Please, finish the dessert! Finish me!" Corny line, I was never good at that.

After grinding against my vulva with his fat meat, he had finally inserted, in a seesaw motion on the way in, hitting all the nerves and muscles at an angle that struck me in a way that I felt a lustful flair. My nerves spoke ecstasy, my mind registered that, I grunted with each powerful thrust, with his girthy penis, the span of my vagina expanded much more than I thought it would, but it was not painful, it had only added more to the experience.

I lurched forward, with him still thrusting the crevice of my womanhood; I wrapped my arms around him once more, crossed them and gripped hard on his armpits for leverage. He looked up with a delighted face and blush, and saw me with my mouth open, our noses only a pebble apart, they closed in, we touched noses, smiles on both our faces, the combined blush of our faces created a fire of love and we connected lips again, locking tighter than before. One, large, full thrust, and he remained in, my nerves sending constant signals, his seed gracing the walls of the cervix the inside, I could feel that extra warmth rush throughout the nether region. He had come a wave, the uterus must have been filled and I could feel it expand ever so slightly.

Lips unlocked, we made a hug as extraneous semen poured from my vulva after he had slowly, sensually pulled out. The space of the counter between my legs graced with spooge. He raised slightly, chests pressed, penis pressed against my belly, it was almost a motherly hug, but still one of lovers. I kissed his cheek, but it was powerful, almost sucking it. He spoke to me as I did this, starting with a moan at first, "You...you didn't say thank you." But I was very thankful; I retracted, and set two wetted fingers against his lips. "Oh, I'm sorry, Prower. Thank you." I said slowly and seducingly. I see that's not a word, after checking, but it may as well be.

He got up, still on the counter between my legs, I graced his cozy, soft coat of fur on his chest, kissing the space between his boy pecks. With that, I said "You better get home Tails, I have to clean up now. You made me anew." I made a pause, looked over to the running television on the wall. "Thank you again Prower. You creamed me and you will make Cream happier with that fixed set. Run along now. Say hi to Sonic for me, dear!" He got down, looked back with an impeccable smile, the flush no longer present, "See you next time, ma'am!" He trotted towards his toolbox, collected everything, and soon left. "Bye Vanilla!" he said innocently as if nothing happened, as he opened the door and closed it behind him.

I got up off the counter, drenched with many fluids, and looked out the window close to me over the sink where the depleted chocolate syrup bottle sat. Light hit my face and body, creating a great gleam off of me. I stared, my urges satisfied finally. I walked over to the intersecting hallway into the bathroom into the shower immediately. I did not want Cream to see this, she was still innocent (or so I thought until I found out what happened when she was out during my sexual odyssey with Tails). I thought for a moment, and took a quick trip to my room. Cum covered stocking removed, I sat them on the bed to be cleaned later. Naked through the hall, back into the bathroom, I stepped into the glass walled shower. Turned on the showerhead and allowed warm water to flow over me, cleansing me of semen, saliva, vaginal juices and chocolate, it ran down almost in stripes. I smiled as I looked down, stroked my long, loped ears, and resumed my duty as a mother as the evidence of the moment washed away.

Remember your pleases and thank yous!

End Journal Log 3455, Vanilla the Rabbit

--

Epilogue

Cream finally got back from an experience she never had before at the hot springs with Blaze, Sonic and Knuckles, she ventured back to her house to get some dinner from her kind mother. As she entered the family room with Cheese at her side, she saw the television was fixed again, set to Mobius Impossible, the movie with Tomkat Kruise. Her mother was taking a shower, singing to herself some delightful tune. She took a gander into her mother's room to get another dress bow as she lost hers during her, adventure with the guys and Blaze. She spotted the dirty stockings, She walked over, Cheese following.

She took them in her hands, proclaimed "Oh...my-Oh my my my!" as she figured out what had happened minutes before. She heard her mother trot down the hallway toward the room, with a soft eep, she hurried over to the dresser and opened it, pretending to look for an extra dress tie as she lost hers while she was out. Her mother always kept them in her own room.

Vanilla walked in, dressed in only a towel and one adorning her head, couplets of hair streamed out. She said with little surprise, "Cream, what are you doing in there?" "Oh, uh, just getting an extra tie for my dress!" She sly fully said without cracking. Cheese laughing to himself. Vanilla had not seen this. But she understood anyway, she looked over at the stockings next to her bed, being sure to hold the towel over herself as she distracted herself, they were obviously moved from where she put them. "Oh, Cream, I guess I will have to explain that to you, someday." She said without scorn with a soft smile. Cream relaxed at this, but said something that would shock and surprise her mother, she couldn't lie to her, "Oh, Sonic and Blaze already showed me! Uh, am, I in trouble?" She said, looking down, ashamed.

"Oh no, too late for that. You go on sweetie, I'll start dinner as soon as I'm done here." She walked over the dresser alongside her daughter, crouching, getting some clothes out for herself, treating the perverted truth with a homely smile as if it wasn't anything wrong at all and just another normal thing. Maybe it was. The innocence of both of them returned somehow, their spirits returned to normal (for a few more days, anyway). They watched television together that night, laughing, Cheese too., all sitting on that nice sofa. Then a newsflash broadcasted another attack by Robotnik, live on the scene. "Hey mom! Let's watch the bad man get beat up by Sonic again!" They laughed more. Robotnik never won, it was a little sad.

They watched, the imagery of the mechanist's robot torn down by the Blue Blur, Tails flying over and destroying the flying Badniks, valiant strikes and kicks, with a cocky smile. Vanilla loved the boy. Perhaps she would let her television break again, just to see him, another time.


End file.
